Save Me
by iKyun
Summary: Monsta X Fanfiction. Changkyun tidak pernah diperlakukan dengan baik di rumah itu dan Hoseok merasa harus melakukan sesuatu untuknya. [Wonho/KittenHybrid!I.M. WonKyun.]


Laki-laki itu tersenyum tipis, lalu menunduk seolah malu karena sudah melakukan suatu kesalahan. Shin Hoseok memerhatikannya tanpa bosan selama nyaris tiga menit lamanya. Paman Shin ada di hadapannya, menanyakan beberapa hal membosankan seperti bagaimana kuliahnya, lalu sudah punya kekasih atau belum. Hoseok hanya membalas asal, dia terlalu terkejut dengan keberadaan laki-laki bertelinga kucing yang berdiri di sudut ruangan, meringkut seperti takut salah-salah mengambil langkah. Hoseok tersenyum padanya, dia ikut tersenyum. Oh, dia bahkan punya sepasang lesung pipi yang manis. Hoseok ingin sekali segera mengajaknya bicara.

"Changkyun, sampai kapan mau berdiri di situ? Ambilkan jus untuk tamu kita!"

Paman Shin tiba-tiba berteriak dengan marah, Hoseok menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Laki-laki yang sejak tadi menyita perhatiannya itu cepat-cepat berlari ke dapur dan kembali dengan membawa nampan berisi jus arbei kesukaan Hoseok.

Hoseok tersenyum geli melihatnya kesulitan membawa nampan, itu lucu. Namun, ketika anak itu menaruh gelas di atas meja dengan gemetar dan membuat jusnya sedikit terciprat ke luar, Paman benar-benar tidak menyukainya. Dia berdiri dan menampar laki-laki itu. "Bisakah kau melakukan hal dengan benar?"

Senyuman di bibir Hoseok memudar, ekspresi kesakitan di wajah laki-laki itu membuat hatinya perih dan Hoseok merasa harus melakukan sesuatu tentang itu.

* * *

 **.: Save Me :.**

 **Shin Hoseok | Im Changkyun**

 **Story by iKyun**

* * *

 **Monsta X belongs to Starship Entertaiment**

 **.**

 **note:** _hybrid_ dalam fanfiksi ini maksudnya adalah hasil percobaan ilmiah penyilangan d.n.a manusia dengan spesies lainnya. secara umum _hybrid_ tampak mirip dengan manusia, hanya mewarisi sedikit sifat hewan yang disilangkan (baik secara fisik maupun mental).

 **.**

 **warns:** boys love, typo, ooc.

don't like? don't read.

* * *

Hoseok sudah memutuskan untuk tinggal beberapa hari di rumah paman dan bibinya selama liburan kuliah (dan, kebetulan hanya sedang ada Paman Shin karena bibinya sedang liburan dengan ibu-ibu lainnya untuk seminggu ke depan). Sudah lama sekali dia tidak mengunjungi rumah sanak keluarganya itu. Lagi pula mereka tidak punya anak, jadi kehadiran Hoseok mungkin akan membuat suasana menjadi sedikit lebih ramai.

Hoseok tidak tahu sejak kapan mereka memiliki _hybrid_ setengah kucing di rumah. Namanya Changkyun dan usianya enam belas tahun, lebih muda empat tahun dari Hoseok. Telinga dan ekor kucingnya berwarna cokelat, senada helaian rambutnya. Dia bicara seperti manusia biasa, tapi mengeluarkan suara seperti kucing ketika terkejut. Itu benar-benar lucu.

Changkyun diperlakukan tidak terlalu baik di sana. Memang, populasi _hybrid_ belakangan ini semakin banyak, tapi sebagian dari mereka dianggap tidak lebih sebagai budak atau alat pemuas kebutuhan seks. Kebanyakan mereka dijual di pasar gelap, jadi Hoseok sendiri tidak sering melihat _hybrid_ dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Hei, Changkyun."

"Ah," Changkyun menoleh, menatap Hoseok dengan senyuman tipis. "Tuan Shin Hoseok," katanya.

"Aku sudah bilang kau boleh memanggilku Wonho- _hyung_." Hoseok tidak menyukai itu; ini sudah larut malam dan Changkyun masih bekerja mencuci pakaian kotor di rumah, sorot matanya sudah begitu lelah dan telapak tangannya lecet-lecet. Hoseok ingin sekali melakukan sesuatu untuknya. "Berhenti, lanjutkan besok saja. Ini sudah waktunya tidur," Hoseok berujar ketika Changkyun terus diam dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Tapi ... Tuan Shin akan memukulku kalau besok pagi pekerjaan ini belum selesai."

Hoseok bergeming, berpikir, lalu membalas, "Aku akan membantumu."

"Tidak. Jangan, Tuan—"

"Wonho. Panggil aku Wonho, atau Hoseok. Jangan _Tuan_ atau apalah itu."

"Tapi aku _hybrid_ dan kau adalah manusia. Aku tidak pantas memanggil namamu," Changkyun membalas, suaranya mengecil. Itu menyakiti hati Hoseok karena para _hybrid_ juga memandang diri mereka lebih rendah dari manusia.

"Aku hanya memintamu memanggil namaku, apa itu permintaan yang berat?"

Changkyun bergeming, menunduk, "Tidak, maafkan aku Tuan— _ah_ , Wonho- _hyung_."

"Bagus," Hoseok tersenyum. "Sekarang biarkan aku membantumu."

"Tidak, jangan—"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalau ini cepat selesai kita bisa cepat tidur."

"Aku takut kalau Tuan Shin tahu."

"Jika dia marah, aku akan melindungimu, tenang saja."

Hoseok menatap mata Changkyun, memamerkan senyuman lebar yang manis. Changkyun menunduk, tersenyum malu. Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini ada orang yang mau membelanya, yang mau berdiri di sampingnya. Orang-orang yang ada di hidupnya sebelum ini hanyalah mereka yang tidak bisa mengatakan hal lain selain sesuatu yang bisa menyakitinya. Kalimat sederhana Hoseok benar-benar menghangatkan hatinya. "Terima kasih, Wonho- _hyung_."

"Sama-sama," Hoseok berujar. "Sekarang, ayo kita selesaikan ini semua."

Mereka mulai bekerja dalam hening. Hoseok biasanya benci ketika harus melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga, tapi berada di samping Changkyun dan melihat senyumannya yang tipis membuat Hoseok senang melakukan pekerjaan ini. Sesekali Hoseok tertawa ketika busa sabun itu menempel di wajah Changkyun, lalu Changkyun ikut tertawa. Lesung pipinya itu benar-benar lucu. Hoseok senang sekali setiap kali melihatnya muncul.

Setelah semuanya selesai, Hoseok meminta Changkyun untuk segera membersihkan dirinya dan langsung pergi tidur. Changkyun menurut dengan anggukan semangat, ekornya berdiri dan bergoyang-goyang kecil. Saat melakukan itu dia lebih tampak seperti anak anjing dari pada kucing. Hoseok jadi ingin memangginya Kkukkungie sekali-sekali.

Beruntung ketika Hoseok bangun tidur di pagi hari, Paman Shin tidak tahu bahwa Hoseok membantu pekerjaan Changkyun semalam. Dia tidak memberikan komentar apapun soal itu. Namun, dia sedikit lebih kasar pagi itu karena Changkyun terlambat bangun sehingga dia harus menunggu sedikit lebih lama untuk sarapan. Paman Shin sering menarik telinga kucing Changkyun dengan marah, sepertinya itu sangat menyakitkan karena Changkyun terus merintih ketika itu. Hoseok ingin sekali menolongnya, tapi dia tidak punya hak untuk mencampuri urusan keluarga itu lebih dalam.

Hoseok tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan, dia sudah tidak tahan melihat kekerasan yang menimpa Changkyun di rumah itu. Dia tidak bisa begitu saja pulang ke apartemennya di Seoul dan melupakan Changkyun begitu saja, membiarkannya tetap pada nasibnya yang menyedihkan. Jika saja Paman Shin bukan keluarganya, Hoseok pasti sudah menculik Changkyun diam-diam dan membiarkannya tinggal bersama Hoseok di Seoul.

Dalam lamunan panjangnya di suatu malam, Hoseok tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan bagaimana menyelamatkan Changkyun dari situasinya sekarang. Dia bahkan sempat berpikir untuk merelakan seluruh tabungannya untuk membeli Changkyun, tapi belum tentu pamannya akan setuju menjualnya pada Hoseok.

Seluruh pikirannya luntur ketika petir menyambar keras dari luar. Hoseok tersentak karena itu tadi benar-benar membuatnya kaget. Selang beberapa detik, satu-dua petir lainnya menyambar. Gemuruh di langit kemudian disusul dengan hujan yang turun dengan deras.

Hoseok menghembuskan napas berat, cuaca itu semakin membuatnya kesulitan untuk tidur. Setelah berpikir selama beberapa detik, Hoseok segera beranjak pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas susu; mungkin itu akan membantunya menemukan rasa kantuk.

Ketika sampai di dapur, Hoseok benar-benar lupa pada tujuan awalnya ketika melihat Changkyun bergulum di sudut ruangan dengan memeluk kedua lututnya. Kedua telinga kucingnya turun dan tubuhnya gemetaran. Hoseok segera mengampirinya dengan khawatir.

"Changkyunnie, kenapa belum tidur? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Changkyun mengangkat kepalanya. Ketika melihat wajah Hoseok, tatapan matanya tampak bersinar dan itu membuat Hoseok senang. "Aku memang tidur di sini, _Hyung_."

"Hah?" Hoseok bergeming, memerhatikan sekitar. Dia menyesal tidak pernah tahu bahwa selama ini Changkyun tidur di dapur dengan selimut tipis yang sudah pasti tidak mampu membuatnya cukup merasa hangat. "Oh, astaga," Hoseok menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Lalu ... kenapa belum tidur?" tanyanya lagi. Alasan yang masuk akal adalah karena Changkyun kedinginan, tapi tatapan matanya menunjukkan sesuatu yang lebih dari itu—

 _Jdar_!

"Nya!"

—Changkyun menyembunyikan wajahnya di lutut, memeluk kakinya lebih erat. Hoseok bisa menyimpulkan sendiri apa yang terjadi padanya saat itu.

"Changkyun," Hoseok membungkukkan tubuhnya, mengelus kepala Changkyun pelan-pelan. "Ayo tidur saja bersamaku. Di sini dingin."

"Tidak perlu, _Hyung_. A-aku sungguh baik-baik saja."

"Kau tidak baik."

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Ayo tidur di ranjangku."

"Tidak perlu."

"Jangan menolak kebaikan seseorang, Changkyunnie."

Changkyun menunduk, bergeming dan tidak sanggup lagi menjawab. Terlebih ketika sambaran petir kembali terdengar dan dia kembali meringkut ketakutan.

Hoseok menghembuskan napas berat. "Maafkan aku, Changkyun, kurasa aku harus memaksamu."

"Eh?—Hwaaaa!"

Hoseok menggendongnya seperti pengantin, lalu membawanya pergi dari dapur. Itu mengejutkan karena Changkyun sangat ringan, tapi Hoseok merasa sedih karena sepertinya Changkyun tidak cukup diberi makan.

Hoseok menurunkan Changkyun di ranjangnya, lalu ikut berbaring dan memeluk Changkyun erat-erat tepat sebelum Changkyun mencoba untuk kabur.

" _Hyung_ , aku mohon, aku mau tidur di dapur saja."

"Tidak, tidurlah di sini. Di sana sangat dingin, kau bisa sakit."

" _Hyung_ —!"

Suara petir kembali menyambar, Changkyun mengeluarkan suara jeritan kucing yang lucu seraya secara refleks memeluk Hoseok erat-erat. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Hoseok, Hoseok tersenyum lembut melihatnya.

Hoseok mengelus kepala Changkyun pelan-pelan. Secara berangsur-angsur tubuh Changkyun mulai terasa tidak gemetaran. Hoseok harus mengaku bahwa memeluk Changkyun ternyata memiliki sensasi yang memabukkan; dia lembut dan enak dipeluk. Ekor Changkyun yang melilit kaki Hoseok juga terasa menggelitik dan hangat di saat yang bersamaan.

"Wonho- _hyung_ , maafkan aku, aku benar-benar penakut."

Hoseok menatap Changkyun, dia tertawa kecil. "Kau tidak penakut. Semua orang punya hal-hal yang mereka takutkan. Aku juga takut ketinggian."

"Serius?" Changkyun mengangkat kepalanya, rasa antuasias tampak jelas di kedua matanya yang berbinar. "Kau tampak seperti lelaki sejati yang tidak takut apapun."

Hoseok tertawa. "Omong kosong," katanya. "Tapi terima kasih kalau kau memang berpikir aku sekeren itu."

Changkyun bergeming, tapi rona merah tipis di pipinya tidak sanggup dia sembunyikan.

"Kau tahu, Changkyun, aku pernah dicampakkan seorang gadis karena aku tidak mau naik bianglala bersamanya."

"Eh, dia melakukan itu?"

Hoseok mengangguk. "Padahal dia tahu aku punya _phobia_ pada ketinggian, tapi dia tetap memaksa. Katanya, naik bianglala berdua itu romantis, jadi semua pasangan harus coba melakukannya."

"Kau tetap tidak mau naik?"

"Ya, dan hubungan kami berakhir saat itu. Konyol, ya?"

"Kau tidak merasa sedih, _Hyung_?"

Hoseok menggeleng dengan yakin, "Dia baru menjadi kekasihku selama dua bulan, lagi pula aku tidak benar-benar tertarik padanya dari awal."

"Semua gadis yang pernah menjadi kekasihmu pasti cantik-cantik, _Hyung_."

Hoseok tertawa geli, lalu mencubit pipi Changkyun gemas. "Tidak juga, tidak ada di antara mereka yang semanis dirimu, tahu."

Changkyun bergeming, wajahnya memerah sedikit demi sedikit sampai ke telinga. Itu benar-benar lucu. Hoseok gemas sekali melihatnya. Jika tidak ingat bahwa mereka bukanlah apa-apa, Hoseok pasti sudah mencium bibir Changkyun saat itu juga.

"Sudahlah, cukup mengobrolnya. Kau pasti lelah. Sekarang tidurlah," Hoseok mengeratkan pelukannya pada Changkyun, dia mencium kepala Changkyun dan menghirup aroma tubuhnya dalam-dalam. "Selamat malam, Changkyunnie."

"Selamat malam, Wonho- _hyung_."

Malam itu, adalah tidur paling nyaman, hangat, dan nyenyak yang pernah Changkyun alami. Changkyun bermimpi mendapatkan hadiah sepaket _muffin_ cokelat kesukannya dan dia menghabiskan makanan itu berdua dengan Wonho- _hyung_ -nya.

 **.**

 **.**

Terlalu banyak memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk membawa Changkyun pergi membuat Hoseok lupa dia harus memesan tiket kereta untuk kembali ke Seoul besok pagi. Sinyal internet yang buruk sekali di rumah itu membuatnya tidak bisa memesan tiket dari ponsel dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk datang langsung ke stasiun. Paman Shin pergi untuk urusan pekerjaan sejak pagi tadi sehingga Hoseok tidak merasa terlalu khawatir meninggalkan Changkyun di rumah.

Setelah membeli tiket kereta (yang entah kenapa Hoseok membeli dua tiket seolah dia sangat yakin mampu membawa Changkyun bersamanya), Hoseok pergi ke pusat kota dan membeli berbagai barang untuk oleh-oleh teman-teman kuliahnya. Dia juga membeli beberapa potong pakaian hangat untuk Changkyun dan kue-kue kering untuk diberikan pada tetangganya nanti.

Terlalu larut dengan suasana pasar yang ramai tapi menyenangkan, Hoseok sadar dia sudah menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu dan membeli terlalu banyak barang. Menyadari bahwa langit sudah sedikit demi sedikit menggelap, Hoseok bergegas pulang ke rumah Paman Shin dengan berjalan kaki.

Dari pusat kota ke rumah Paman Shin yang terletak di pinggiran bukit membutuhkan waktu berjalan kaki selama setengah jam. Itu sangat melelahkan karena Hoseok membawa banyak barang. Tapi, jalanan ini jarang dilalui bis, jadi Hoseok tidak punya pilihan lain.

Ketika langit sudah sepenuhnya gelap, Hoseok sudah sampai tinggal beberapa meter menuju rumah Paman Shin. Hoseok menghentikan langkahnya sejenak ketika itu karena menemukan sesuatu yang janggal. Paman Shin biasanya tidak pernah lupa menutup pagar rumah, apalagi pintu. Namun, kali ini pintu itu terbuka lebar. Hoseok mulai mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres. Apa jangan-jangan rumah mereka dirampok?

Dengan was-was, Hoseok berlari masuk ke dalam rumah. Barang-barang yang dibawanya dia letakkan asal di dekat pintu. Ketika dia berlari ke dalam dan mencium bau alkohol yang sangat menyengat, firasatnya semakin memburuk.

Dia tidak tahu harus pergi ke mana sampai dia mendengar suara kucing Changkyun. Hoseok segera berlari ke sumber suara yang ternyata adalah kamar tidur pamannya. Satu hal yang benar-benar di luar dugaannya terjadi; Paman Shin (yang sepertinya mabuk berat) tengah menindih Changkyun di ranjangnya. Hoseok menyesal tidak datang lebih cepat karena Changkyun sudah dalam keadaan setengah telanjang; celananya sudah entah di mana, dia hanya masih mengenakan _sweater_ kebesaran yang juga sudah dalam keadaan berantakkan.

Changkyun berusaha menendang pria di atasnya, tapi selalu tidak cukup kuat untuk menyingkirkannya. Dengan amarah yang mendidih di kepalanya, Hoseok meninju wajah pamannya hingga tersungkur ke bawah ranjang. Dia tidak peduli lagi apakah pria itu adalah keluarganya karena ini benar-benar keterlaluan.

Bahkan ketika melihat Hoseok pun, Changkyun masih tetap ketakutan dan tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya. Hoseok segera menariknya turun dari ranjang dan berlari cepat ke luar dari ruangan itu. Hoseok mengajaknya masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mengunci pintu rapat-rapat.

Tepat sebelum Hoseok mau mengatakan sesuatu, Changkyun keburu memeluk Hoseok erat-erat dan menangis terisak dengan suara kecil. Gemetaran tubuhnya tidak juga mau berhenti ketika Hoseok mengelus pelan kepalanya dan berusaha menenangkannya.

"Sudah, sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa," Hoseok mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku di sini, Changkyunnie."

" _Hyung_ , a-aku takut."

"Sudah, kau sudah aman sekarang."

Changkyun mengangkat kepalanya, lalu memaksakan senyuman tipis. Hoseok bisa melihat bekas gigitan yang memerah dan membiru di sekitar leher dan pundak Changkyun; itu benar-benar menyakitkan hatinya.

"Sekarang, duduklah di ranjang. Aku akan mengambil celana. Kau bisa pakai punyaku saja."

Hoseok bukannya senang melepaskan pelukan Changkyun darinya, tapi jika dia terus melihat paha Changkyun yang mulus itu, dia mungkin bisa kehilangan akal sehat dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang pamannya lakukan. Kalau itu sampai terjadi, Hoseok bersumpah dirinya adalah manusia paling buruk yang pernah ada.

Setelah menemukan celana panjang yang nyaman untuk tidur dan dalamannya, Hoseok memberikannya pada Changkyun dan Changkyun langsung memakainya segera. Biasanya Changkyun akan menolak, tapi sepertinya sekarang dia terlalu kedinginan untuk melakukannya.

Selesai memakainya, Changkyun duduk diam di atas ranjang seraya memerhatikan apa yang dilakukan Hoseok. Hoseok mempersiapkan kopernya dan memasukkan semua pakaian ke dalamnya. Changkyun mengerutkan dahinya dan mulai merasakan firasat buruk tentang itu.

" _Hyung_ , kau akan ... pergi?"

Mendengarnya, Hoseok bergeming sejenak. Nada suara Changkyun membuat hatinya mencelos. Dia mengangkat kepala dan tersenyum tipis pada Changkyun, "Ya," katanya. "Aku harus tinggal di Seoul, aku kuliah di sana."

Changkyun menelan air ludahnya kuat-kuat. Dua telinga kucingnya turun, dia tampak sangat sedih. "Tidak bisakah kau tinggal lebih lama? Beberapa hari lagi?"

Hoseok tertawa kecil, "Kau begitu tidak bisanya berpisah denganku, ya? Kau pasti benar-benar mencintaiku, Changkyun."

Bergeming, Changkyun mematung dengan wajah yang memerah. Hoseok gemas sekali melihatnya.

"Kalau begitu kita sama," Hoseok berhenti dari kegiatannya dan duduk di sebelah Changkyun. "Aku juga tidak sanggup meninggalkanmu di sini."

"Kau akan tetap tinggal?" tanya Changkyun, ragu-ragu.

Hoseok menggeleng, dia menggenggam tangan Changkyun, mengelusnya pelan-pelan. "Changkyun, ikutlah bersamaku ke Seoul. Kita tinggal bersama di apartemenku."

Changkyun melebarkan tatapan matanya. Kata-kata Wonho mengalir di kepalanya seperti alunan musik yang indah, membuat kedua matanya berkaca-kaca. Hangat yang meledak di dalam tubuhnya membuat Changkyun menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat.

"Aku berjanji, aku tidak akan menyakitimu," Hoseok berujar dengan keyakinan penuh. "Aku akan memastikan makananmu cukup dan kita bisa jalan-jalan ke kota setiap akhir minggu."

" _Hyung_ —" Changkyun benar-benar ingin menangis. "Kau terlalu baik, aku tidak berhak menerima itu semua. Aku tidak tahu harus membayar semua kebaikanmu dengan apa."

"Tersenyumlah," Hoseok membalas. "Senyumanmu membuatku senang, jadi teruslah tersenyum dan merasa bahagia."

Changkyun menggigit bibirnya, menahan isakan, sehingga dia tidak mengatakan apapun kecuali mengangguk kecil. Hoseok yang melihatnya langsung menariknya ke dalam pelukan hangat.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu dalam keheningan selama hampir tiga menit sampai Hoseok ingat dia harus segera mengemasi barang-barangnya. Perlahan-lahan, dia melepas pelukannya dari Changkyun, menyeka air mata Changkyun dengan ibu jarinya, dan memberinya senyuman paling manis yang pernah dia tunjukkan. "Jika aku bilang aku membawamu ke Seoul, paman pasti akan mengambilmu kembali, jadi sebaiknya aku membawamu diam-diam saja."

"Kau menculikku, _Hyung_?"

Hoseok tertawa. "Aku tidak pernah merasa sesenang ini padahal akan melakukan tindakan kriminal."

"Aku juga tidak tahu kalau diculik itu bukan hal yang buruk," Changkyun tersenyum, lesung pipinya tercetak dalam.

"Sekarang, kita kemasi barang-barang saja. Besok pagi-pagi sekali, sebelum paman bangun, kita berangkat ke stasiun, oke?"

"Bagaimana kalau Tuan Shin sudah bangun sejak pagi?"

Hoseok menggeleng, "Dia mabuk berat malam ini, aku yakin itu tidak akan terjadi."

"Bagaimana kalau Tuan Shin menyusulmu ke Seoul, _Hyung_?"

"Kalau paman menelepon, aku akan bilang aku pergi tanpa pamit karena tidak mau mengganggu tidurnya. Aku juga akan bilang kalau kau masih ada di rumah saat aku pergi, jadi dia akan mengira kau kabur dari rumah dan bukan ikut denganku."

"Kau benar, _Hyung_ ," Changkyun tertawa. "Ayo kita kemasi semuanya," katanya dengan semangat, tatapan matanya berbinar-binar dan Hoseok bahagia sekali melihatnya.

* * *

 _ **end.**_

* * *

halo, saya kembali lagi dengan wonkyun, ehehe. saya minta maaf kalau fanfik ini alurnya agak kecepetan uhuhu. lagi haus banget wonkyun jadi akhirnya menulis ini deh.

oh ya, selamat natal buat yang merayakannya, ya :)

terima kasih untuk teman-teman yang selalu kasih review untuk iKyun, ya~ seneng banget sumpah. bikin semangat menulis juga ehehe. di fanfik ini pun, kritik dan sarannya jangan sungkan ya, kawan! kamsahamnida~


End file.
